


The Price To Rule

by pathogenicagent



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathogenicagent/pseuds/pathogenicagent
Summary: A few hundred years after Pink Diamond arrived on Earth, the planet fell into utter turmoil. More and more gems came out defective, a rebellion was sparked by one of her very own Rose Quartz soldiers, and her fellow Diamonds continued to insist that Earth - her sole world - was doomed.Desperate to prove that both she and her planet were worthy, she stayed to fight against all of the forces determined to stop her. In the middle of the war, a strong, loyal soldier was found in an unlikely place - to Pink Diamond, she was a beacon of hope. As time went on, she soon meant a great deal more.





	The Price To Rule

Pink Diamond had been advised against going to the Kindergartens as the violence between her soldiers and the rebels escalated. Blue actually suggested that she stayed off-planet entirely until the conflict was resolved, or at least settled to where she could properly handle it. 

But, the Earth was _hers_. It has been for hundreds of years, and she wasn't about to let it slip between her fingers. Nor would she let herself be _forbidden_ from going wherever she wanted. She knew this planet better than the other Diamonds did - every mass of land, every natural inhabitant, every trench in every ocean, and how deep they went. If she could visit parts of the planet she hadn't build herself, she could certainly visit those she _had_. And today, she wanted to see Facet 9. 

Her Amethysts covered her on all sides as they made their way through the sunlit canyon of the Beta Kindergarten, their weapons ready in preparation for a possible ambush. The post-battle landscape was littered with gemstones, all of which were intact, as far as the Diamond could tell. All of the exit holes they passed were inconsistent with their neighbors - some were too small, too narrow, too misshapen to have produced the results she hoped for. The reports she received regarding this Kindergarten stated that it was _nearly_ an utter failure. It was terribly rushed - a feeble attempt to keep up with Rose Quartz's army. None of the gems from this location were 'ideal.' 

That is, except for one. According to the latest report. 

Rumor has it that one gem emerged from her hole with her helmet on and fists ready. The remaining Crystal Gems fled the area - fled from _her_. Pink needed to see this gem for herself. Though, she did hope that the others were nearby as well, perfect or not. While they meant nothing to the other Diamonds, they belonged to her, and in the middle of a rebellion, she needed as many fighters as she could get. 

"My Diamond," one of her Amethysts pointed ahead. Under a sandstone arch stood what she recognized to be a Jasper. Her palms were outstretched, as if she had just been looking at them, then turned her attention to Pink Diamond and the rest. Upon further inspection, Pink realized that the Jasper was holding gems. 

"You, Jasper! Approach, please." 

The Jasper stared - in awe, Pink assumed - and did what she was told. If she was fatigued at all, her stride didn't give it away. The Amethysts on either side of her stiffened as the Jasper got closer, but seemed to relax once she set the gems she was holding onto the sandy ground, then raised her hands to show that she wasn't going to attack. The soldiers Pink brought with her were significantly older than this Jasper, yet, they were still uneasy even though they outnumbered her. To anyone else, none of them would appear skittish in the slightest. Pink knew better. They've rarely been this uneasy. 

"Stop." 

She did. Pink walked forward, holding up her own hand to let the Amethysts know not to follow. With her enhancers, Pink was almost a head taller than the Jasper. Her build, however, was much smaller in comparison. There were no visible flaws that she could see, her stature was exactly what was expected - if anything, she exceeded expectation. Her hair was shorter, unlike the Amethysts - it only extended to her shoulders. That was common, among younger gems. Her gemstone was where a nose would typically be, which was a dangerous placement, even with a helmet. On her chest, there was the symbol that marked her as Pink Diamond's. 

Now, how the Jasper functioned _mentally_ remained to be observed. So far, though, she seemed promising.

"Do you know who I am?" 

The Jasper looked her over, stopping at the gemstone at Pink's navel. She nodded, then bowed her head slightly. 

"Yes, My Diamond." 

Good.

"Where are the others?" 

The Jasper escorted around them as an answer. The other quartz were among the defeated Crystal Gems. The soldier before her was the _only one_ who stayed standing. She was completely successful. 

Pink smiled gleefully and reached over to link their arms together. This was an incredibly pleasing - _relieving_ \- discovery. Just what she needed, just when she was beginning to truly lose hope. Without loosening her grip on the Jasper, Pink turned to her Amethysts. 

"Take everyone you can find - Crystal Gems included. I'm going back." 

Some obeyed instantly. Others stood in their places, hesitant. The Jasper glanced down at their arms, then met Pink's eyes. She was confused - they all were. But, all will be clear soon enough. 

"Go on now, I'm safe. I have _her!_ " She smiled at the Jasper, who seemed to be flustered. The others carried on, quickly but reluctantly, and Pink led her new soldier to the warp pad with a slight skip in her step. 

"Is it true that you took out eighty Crystal Gems, Jasper?" 

"..Word travels fast. I mean - I'm not sure. I didn't count." 

"Well, I wouldn't doubt it if you did. _Look_ at you, you're perfect! The other Diamonds will be so pleased to know. Now they'll see that this planet is worth it. They've doubted it - doubted _me_ \- but how could they still once they see living proof that.." 

She stopped herself. Should she be saying this much to someone of a much lower rank? Even if she was exceptional, it was inappropriate, wasn't it? Pink ought to have learned this, by now. The others have expressed their disapproval before. Those beneath her should always know their place. This Jasper was a soldier, not a companion to confide in. 

After everything that happened in the past few hundred years, she couldn't afford to slip up again. With anything, or anyone. 

Before stepping onto the warp pad, Pink turned to examine the Jasper again. The other gem tried to appear completely unaffected while Pink tucked a strand of her white hair behind her ear. 

Her features were where they should be. She was strong and imposing - by all means flawless, despite coming out of sandstone. No one else turned out this way, in all of her years of trying to cultivate Earth. There was always _something_ about them that was off. But this one, she was perfect - a miracle. This Jasper was a _miracle_. 

Pink lead them both onto the warp pad, which then activated. Together, they left the crumbling Kindergarten behind.

**Author's Note:**

> By time I finish this - if I do - I'm sure canon will disprove a vast majority of it. Which is fine - it's a project I'd like to dedicate myself to, regardless, as I have a hard time finishing anything. Plus, I love the idea of Pink Diamond and Jasper not just meeting, but becoming close.


End file.
